It All Started With A Bump
by kurttainoBOOM
Summary: Can Wendy survive from the clutches of the Blond Demon? or will it take over her first? This is my first fanfic so sorry if there's many mistakes:D I suck in summaries so just read it:D chapter 13 is already updated
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic please give comments so i can improve my writing skills.**

**Enjoy!:D**

**Reminder: The Age of Wendy there is 14 years old while Laxus is19**

**First Chapter: The Faithful Bump**

It was a shiny day when Wendy Marvell, an exchange student from Cait Shelter High School transferred from Tail High School due to complicated reasons, was walking in the smooth tiles of the prestigious school not knowing what will happen to her. She was so lucky to be transferred in a simple high school to an elite high school like the Tails. In all honesty Wendy was really a shy type of person. She always avoids contacting strangers or boys especially with her crush Romeo Conbolt, who suddenly disappeared from a field trip from Tenrou Valley.

While walking around the campus like a lost sheep, she had time to notice different students coming out from building to building. She notices familiar faces in T.V like Lucy Hartfilia and Gray Fullbuster who are a couple really popular in the internet inside and out. Once their faces disappeared from their fans crowding them she began to walk again but daydreaming '_this school is really awesome.' _

Suddenly a large black haired boy tackled her without notice. Wendy went straight to the pond made from mud and screamed "Ahhhhh." The black haired boy notices her and went straight to her. His glare was so scary that never in her life that she would think about death. "Hey twrep" he said while glaring at her like an enemy.

Wendy froze, her legs tighten and heart beat faster than before and said nervously "Ammmm, its okay mister…" thinking to herself what kind of idiot she is, daydreaming around the campus about stars and etc.

"Hey twrep" he growled

"Ye…..s" Wendy said in a scared but cute manner

"Sorry bout' what happened" lending his land to her.

"It's okay I have a spare cloth in my bag. By the way my name is…." Thinking to herself it's not a good time to introduce herself, but he helped her thinking to repay his kindness? "We….ndy Marvell" accepting his hand and pulled herself up.

"S'okay, everybody has its nervousness" said in a softer but rough voice. He suddenly walk-out and said to the poor little girl "Also, Name is Gajeel Redfox."

Suddenly after she heard the name she was suddenly shock due to the fact she had an awkward conversation with a popular UFC fighter from Tail High School. 'So awkward' she thought

While recovering from a tackled that was made by a popular fighter, she suddenly bumps in a tall muscular blond high school boy.

The blond turned around and saw the girl. He notices that her height is the same as his hips, her hair color was a rare type of blue, and her face was smudge with mud, yet cute enough to be notice by everyone.

"I'm so sorry" she bowed.

He turns away and left her in the tiles, smirking. Leaving the poor girl standing alone with full of mud in her dress.

**Thanks for reading:D**

**There will be more chapters and more revalation, so stay tuned:D**


	2. My First Kiss!

**So this is the second chapter:D**

**enjoy:D**

**Chapter 2: My First Kiss!**

Wendy went to the nearest restroom to change her clothes. Opening the door she found an unexpected friend.

"Wendy?" the girl said shockingly.

"Carla?" Wendy replied

The girls stared like they saw a ghost…

"Wendy!" the girls said with a big smile.

"Carla!" replied Wendy. They hugged each other.

"Wendy, I thought I wouldn't see you again." She said happily. They were best friends since birth because there mother were close, yet in a faithful night their bond banishes because Carla had to move to another town. No communication was established between the two and soon they forgot each other. "You look so grown up!"

"Thank you, Carla" Wendy almost shed into tears. Wendy saw Carla bigger and prettier than ever before, even though she was a petite Carla was actually smaller. Wendy first time in 7 years saw Carla now they were teenagers. "So what's up?" asking with happiness

"Ammm I'm okay, I just move the yesterday at Fairy Hills" Charles replied like old friends

"Fairy Hills, me too I just moved there yesterday!" Wendy replied in an excited manner.

"But I didn't saw you yesterday"

"Oh I actually came late at night"

And they spent chatting happily about their past and for the future all day long.

* * *

After 5 hours later…

"Wendy let's go now, it's getting late already" Charles said

"You go ahead Carla, I'm just getting something" Wendy replied.

"Sure, just be careful" Charles replied with concerned to her best friend.

After Charles left, Wendy was just left alone with nobody else. Wendy was still busy getting something in her bag. While Wendy was reaching for the object a shadowy figure appeared. Its appearance was like a devil with horns in IT's hears plus, it is wearing a leopard printed polo and a black skin tight jeans. Its body structure was so muscular that once the leopard printed polo was ever taken off all the girls' ages 11 to 45 would scream to death.

When Wendy successfully got the object and she suddenly slipped and fell to the ground. She recovered and she saw the shadowy figure. Her first reaction was 'A.a…..a MONSTER!' but when the shadowy figure bent closer to her and suddenly she recognized IT. It was the guy that who she bump a few hours ago.

"Excuse me!" she suddenly blushes due to its awkward moment with HIM and awkwardly walks slowly away from him.

"Tch, just kiss me already woman!" After that he suddenly reached for her hand and landed her with a kiss. The kiss lasted two seconds.

Wendy was blushing like no other that she was already going to explode like balloons in outer space. She WAS finally kissed and it's not just a kiss, but her FIRST kiss, imagine the irony of being kiss by some stranger. 'M…my fi-rst kiss!' she thought while blushing madly with different colors of red.

"You're mine , remember it" he said. "Whoever touches you shall pay dearly" he said with a dark aura surrounding him and left the girl utterly confused thought and shocked face with tear formation surrounding her eyes

"Who are you!" she screamed at the top of her voice. She was so confused by the kiss that she thought that she couldn't tell her sons or grandchildren who was her first kiss.

Then she started crying.

After a few moments of silent Charles' voice broke it. "Wendy!" she said with a panting voice.

"Wh...y" Wendy said while crying.

"What happened?" Charles thought that she was robbed by someone and said "its okay its going to be okay everything's over now" she didn't further investigate the scene because she thought her thought was correct.

After few moments of hugging, they finally stood up and walked towards fairy hills.

**Thanks for reading:D**


	3. Another Day, Another Heartache?

**This is the Thrid Chapter and enjoy:D**

**Chapter 3: Another Day, another Heart ache?**

Wendy slept like a log last night and Charles thought that she must skip her first day in school because of her trauma yesterday.

Wendy woke up at around 7:20 exactly a girl named Juvia Lockser came to the door to her room. A simple knock broke the depression of the room and slowly, Wendy went to door and open.

"Hello there, my name is Juvia Lockser nice to meet you" Juvia said with a big smile in her face.

"Ammmm…..my name is Wendy and nice to me…et you" she said with a fake smile not yet truly recovered from yesterday.

"Juvia's your new roommate and please take care of me" the older bluenette said after she bowed referring herself as a thrid person .

"Hai, me too" Wendy was really happy because little by little she was beginning to recover from yesterday. "Let's be friends" Wendy said with a genuine smile.

After that friendly conversation she let Juvia in and helps her in unpacking her things. She thought that they could be close friends. They learn each other's history and different interest even though Juvia likes swimming and Wendy likes volleyball they still like each other.

"By the way" said Juvia while folding her clothes. "Why are not in class, I thought today was the opening of classes?"

'Because I was kissed by a RAPIST' Wendy thought and she said "Ow, I was sick a few hours ago and my friend asked me not to come to school today" with a sad face.

"Awwww, don't be sad." Juvia said with concern and she said "Juvia don't want you sad, it makes Juvia feel sad"

"Its okay I am not sad, I'm just a little depressed because it's my first time here in this school and I am absent today." Wendy said with a little smile because Juvia was concerned to her even though they just met.

"Hai, I'm hungry let's go to the nearest food court to eat" Juvia said while her stomach was growling comically.

"Haha me too" Wendy said while rubbing her stomach and laughing.

And the two went to the nearest food court to eat happily enjoying each other's company.

* * *

"Laxus" said the brunette while watching Laxus lustfully in the middle of the food court.

Laxus was watching the fountain at the middle of the court not minding the brunette.

"Laxus, let's go to your dorm and…" suddenly Laxus cut off the words that the brunette was saying

"Let's break-up Eve" he said without emotion

"Laxus, you hunk" she said while approaching to the lap of Laxus and preparing to sit. "It makes you sexier" lustfully whispering to the ears of Laxus while licking it secretly covering herself with a fan to disguise her naughty behavior inside the court and not getting what Laxus was saying.

"Eve, you don't get it don't you?" he said while standing up leaving Eve to fall to the ground.

"Yes, I get it Laxus." She said more naughtily. "You want to play Cat and Mouse inside your dorm" reaching to his crouch. "I want to ride you again, all day long, Laxus" now rubbing her hand in his crouch.

"I said I am done with you bitch" he growled with anger to her.

"What are you saying" Eve said with confusion.

"I-SAID-THAT-I-AM-DONE-WITH-YOU" said Laxus out loud.

"Why, I thought you love me" she begged that she wouldn't leave her.

"What! What are you saying woman." He said in disguise. "Don't make me laugh, were just sex friends woman, no LOVE just fuck." He said emphasizing the word LOVE to her.

With that Eve kissed Laxus. He forcefully released her lips from his and slapped her.

"You bitch!" he growled.

Eve just left after that. And an unexpected guest appeared, Wendy appeared and Laxus saw her after the kiss. After she was seen by the RAPIST she quickly left. Laxus on the other hand was trying to chase her but she disappeared from his sight.

Quickly he became berserk and throwing everything in sight no one tried to stop him, until the security guard arrested him.

**Thank you very much,**

darkhuntressxir

**for being the first to comment and it meant alot to me :DDDD**


	4. Roses Never Means Sorry

**So this is the fourth chapter:D**

**Enjoy:)**

**Chapter 4: Roses Never Means Sorry**

7 hours later….

"Mr. Laxus Dreyar!" the police officer said.

"Huh?" said while waking up from his temporary bunk.

"You're grandfather had come to bail you out." Said the police officer formaly.

"tch, whatever." He said in an annoyed voice.

This was always the case of Laxus Dreyar, the grandson of the famous principle Macarov Dreyar. People thought that Laxus would grow up like his grandfather, but it was actually the opposite. His grandfather really loved his only grandson even if his selfish and reckless personality would or can destroy anything in sight, he would be forgiven no matter what.

"Laxus!" Macarov said in an angry voice.

"Yeah yeah, pops I know." Laxus said. "I am very sorry pops for everything that caused embarrassment to our school and to our family."

"I had enough of it!" Macarove said. He really loved Laxus but he is really dedicated to the legacy that their family entrusted to him, Tail High School. This was the last legacy that his family has given to him and he thought that it could be a disaster if _ever _Laxus had been intrusted to the title.

"Huh, I thought you would say 'Laxus you're grounded for 2 weeks' or something" he said in a funny voice like imitating his grandfather.

"No, Laxus this is the LAST time to commit this…" Macarov said louder. "Or you will be expelled the next time you will do this, got it Laxus?"

"What! Pops I thought I wouldn't be expelled, you told me yourself" he said surprisingly shock, that his grandfather, his only family left, would expel him from their own school and not even considering the possibility of forgiveness.

"Yes I said it Laxus one more and you're out" Macarov said without hesitation.

* * *

7 hours ago…

"Juvia I'm just going to the restroom, okay?" Wendy said in a hurry.

"Hai" Juvia said without complain.

Wendy left Juvia and went to the nearest restroom. But, when she approached the restroom she heard a loud voice. That voice was no stranger, it was so familiar that she remembered it very clearly and it was HIM. She turned around and found HIM and a woman with curvy hips and big breast kissing HIM.

It shocked Wendy that she thought that she was played, I mean played by HIM.

When Laxus turned around and he saw instantly Wendy, shocked and ran away.

She ran and ran until tears burst into her eyes unable to contain to herself. She was found by Juvia patiently waiting in their sits.

"Wendy!" Juvia called. And wendy just past through her with tears failing in her eyes. She followed her but she became farther and farther to her because the court has crowded and finally she lost Wendy in the sea of crowds.

* * *

8 hours later…

Wendy had been at Fairy Hills all day and very alone because there was a party to begin the school year and she was invited but she didn't want come. She cried all day long. Seeing the pain of reality for the first time in her life even the pain of losing her mother was just a speck of dust to the time when her first kiss to him. She just cried.

_Ding dong._ Suddenly the doorbell rang. Only visitors are allowed to use the doorbell.

She began to cry again and the doorbell just repeated ringing. Finally Wendy was annoyed by the visitor that she went to the main lobby and see who is the visitor and she saw HIM.

"Hey I know you're here so come out let's talk" said Laxus in the sorry tone.

'What does he want from me' she thought. "Go away!" Wendy shouted.

"We need to talk" Laxus begged. "Or this door would be destroyed after 10 minutes." He said while smirking, he was just joking but his voice sounds like that he would do it for sure.

"I hate you!" Wendy shouted while bursting into tears.

"Okay, then I will leave this flowers here." He said

"Ahhhhh" she screamed.

Laxus left silently.

After she's done crying for the 6th time, she slowly opened the door and instantly saw 10 pieces of roses. Beautifully handpick with tiny flowers surrounding them and perfectly cut scented paper to capture them all. Over all, it was beautiful that one could think it is pretty expensive. And a letter was attached.

Wendy reached for the letter and opened it. It wrote:

_Hey, I'm sorry for the things that I have done to you. I know that is not forgivable but give me time to adjust and you will know me better._

_ From: Laxus Dreyar_

_P.S._

_I like the kiss_

With that, Wendy went to reach the flowers and suddenly went to the nearest trash can and threw them including also the letter.

Uttering the words from her mouth "Mr. Laxus I will never….ever forgive you."

"Laxus, huh?" Suddenly a curved brunette appeared from the shadows.

"Ahhh who are you!" Wendy said in shock. Not only was she found out screaming but with HER the girl that Laxus kiss.

"Don't worry, my name is Evergreen" she said in a beautiful tone, like a warm greeting.

"Ammmm I'm so sorry I thought that everyone was gone." She said while blushing.

"It's true love…." Evergreen said in an emotionless manner.

"Excuse me? Ms. Evergreen, but what did you say" she said with uncertainty.

"Look don't be formal to me, just call me eve, kay'." The Brunette said with a small smile.

"Hai"

"Please take care of Laxus." Evergreen said while walking away from Wendy. "I know its true love, Wendy" Evergreen's eyes are tearing after she said and quickly left to hide her emotional state.

**P.S.**

**Sorry if it was a little short but I promise that the next to chapter would be a little longer and full of romancess or something about romance haha:DDD**


	5. The Rocker and The Princess part 1

**This is the 5th chapter so enjoy:D**

**and I personally liked this chapter and the next so please haha sit back and relax:DDD**

**Chapter 5: The Rocker and the Princess part. 1**

"Juvia" Wendy said with a low voice. She was really sorry to her new friend Juvia Lockser, because she left her all alone in the food court a few hours ago.

"Ow, Wendy" Juvia said with a happy tone. "Its okay, Juvia understands."

"But…" She tried to apologize but Juvia kept on saying its okay.

"By the way, do you know Gray Fullbuster-sama" Juvia said with a little blush around her cheeks.

"Yes. Why do you address him as _Master_" Wendy asked with a small smile.

"Because Juvia is his number one fan" She said while blushing madly. "Anyways, next week there will be an audition for the cast of _The Rocker and the Princess_. And Gray-sama will go to the audition and Juvia wantas to audition but Juvia's scared because Juvia doesn't know everyone there. So, why don't you come to the audition to?" Juvia asked Wendy with embarrassment.

"Sure, why not let's start practicing tomorrow after class" Smiling.

* * *

"Yo Laxus" Said by a lunatic boy.

"What Bixslow?" Laxus asked.

Bixslow was Laxus friend; together with Freed they are called the Thunder God Tribe.

They are the most powerful students in all schools in Magnolia. Together they are able to command any student body anywhere, even the student council feared them.

"Do you want to audition next week for the cast of _The Rocker and the Princess_?" Bixslow asked while sticking out his tongue.

"Huh, The Rocker and the Princess." Laxus thought that it would be a terrible idea but he had a feeling that a certain someone will come to the audition. "Sure" he said without thinking a second thought.

"Coooooooooooooool! Yahooooo!" Bixslow suddenly screamed luckily there was nobody there to ruin their reputation.

"What did I said about your screaming?" Laxus said with a glare.

* * *

Days went by smoothly. Wendy attented her class and made friends, like Natsu Dragneel her second male friend. They met in the same class and they have common interests but the only difference is that there age margin was a little wide; Natsu was 17 and Wendy was just 14 years old. And Wendy met also Erza Scarlet who was a student body president until she retired due to her accident last year. Even though she was retired, she was still strict enough to students that she would punish them without hesitation those who broke the rules. Wendy tried to find Gajeel Redfox who'd she met the other day, but she was not able to find him. But Elfman Strauss, another UFC fighter, told Wendy that Gajeel was resting because he had competed the other day in another country.

Everyday Wendy and Juvia would practice for there audition. With that it was like heaven to Wendy, making friends and practicing was everything that Wendy could wish for and she wished that it will never end.

* * *

1 week later…

"Juvia, Juvia!" Wendy screamed while they run in a hurry for the audition for were late.

"Okay, let's go!" She said while running.

They ran around the campus, the auditorium was pretty far away from there dorm and there were no cabs or taxi's anywhere so there only choice was to run.

After 20 minutes, they finally reached the auditorium and Juvia screamed "Where Finally Here!"

With that all the people sitting shifted there heads to them and look at them. Juvia suddenly blushed when her idol _Gray-sama_ and her love rival Lucia Hartfilia looked at her very puzzled.

Wendy suddenly froze when she saw the blond demon looking at her. She suddeny went to the nearest

Comfort room to hide.

"Why!" She said while washing her face with water.

Laxus in the other hand smirked, due to the fact that his prediction was correct and now he would see her perform from the stage so he was determine to do his best.

"Yo Laxus" Bixslow said in a quiet manner not disturbing the performance. "Why the hell are you smirking? Finding something interesting? Haha"

"Shut up"

* * *

"Wendy! Wendy!" Juvia tried to open the door, but no avail.

"What?" Wendy said while sitting near the door sobbing.

"Ammm Wendy, Juvia next to perform so good luck Juvia" Juvia said in a calm and happy manner.

Suddenly, Wendy opened the door and said "Wait I want to watch your performance"

"Sure let's go" Juvia said while smiling happily.

Juvia and Wendy went to the auditorium and strangely enough she sat besides a lunatic boy and besides the lunatic boy was the _Blond Demon. _Luckily enough that the demon did not change places with the boy.

'Thank God' Wendy thought to herself.

Juvia was next to perform.

"Next, Juvia Lockser" said by a hairy man.

"My name is Juvia Lockser and I am auditionin for the role of the Princess"

Everybody stared in silence…

The music started the song was Someone Like You by Adele:

_I heard that you're settled down That you found a girl and you're married now I heard that your dreams came true Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

_Old friend, why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded That for me, it isn't over_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you, too Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_You know how the time flies Only yesterday was the time of our lives We were born and raised in a summer haze Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded That for me, it isn't over yet_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you, too Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_  
_Nothing compares, no worries or cares Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_  
_Never mind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you, too Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead._

It shocked the whole auditorium, the fact that it was like angles singing, the judges and audience stood up and clapped their hands hard except the blond demon who was only watching very silently and the lunatic boy.

After that, the blond demon disappeared and the lunatic boy who she sat next to him was brought to the hostpital due to his severe asthma attack taken from the heartbreaking performance.

Juvia suddenly hugged Wendy was pretty satisfied with her performance and said "Juvia loves it Wendy, Gray-sama watched me and smiled at me kyaaaaaa3!" and she fainted in a comedic manner.

* * *

After 10 more performance….

"Next si Laxus Dreyar?" said the director.

Everyone was shocked by the name and the director and judge just froze.

"Yeah yeah" Laxus walked in a casual manner to the center of the stage.

He wore White skin tight jeans, leather shoes and he was topless revealing his muscular body.

Every girl on the auditorium except Juvia who was clearly fainted and Wendy, screamed to death, just like Wendy imagine.

But, Wendy blushed 'He look so hot' she thought.

"This performance is dedicated to my woman, hope she likes it" Laxus said charismatically while on the center of the stage.

Wendy really blushed hard and Juvia who regained composure saw levy blush.

"Wendy-chan" The Older bluenette said teasingly.

"What no way Juvia!" Wendy denied the fact that they she liked HIM.

"And I'm auditioning for the role of The Rocker" he smirked much to Wendy's disgrace.

The music started and the song was One Thing by One direction.

_I've tried playing it cool But when I'm looking at you I can't ever be brave 'Cause you make my heart race_

_Shot me out of the sky You're my kryptonite You keep making me weak Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_

_Something's gotta give now Cause I'm dying just to make you see That I need you here with me now Cause you've got that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing And you've got that one thing_

_Now I'm climbing the walls But you don't notice at all That I'm going out of my mind All day and all night_

_Somethings' gotta give now Cause I'm dying just to know your name And I need you here with me now Cause you've got that one thing_

_Get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead_

_Get out, get out, get out of my mind And come on, come into my life I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing And you've got that one thing_

His charismatic performance was so great that even his fangirls fainted instantly while the judges was so shock that he almost got them each one ticket to heaven. After the performance he suddenly disappeared.

**P.S**

**The Next chapter would be really interesting haha:D**

**It's a promise:D**


	6. And They Lived Happily Ever After?

**I'm Really sorry because it a little short but I will try my best again:)**

**Enjoy:D**

**Chapter 6: And They Lived Happily Ever After?**

Wendy was preparing backstage when a shirtless blond boy suddenly took over the young blunette and suddenly kissing her without permission.

The kiss lasted 5 seconds. Wendy struggled yet in her mind she was melting like crazy.

Laxus stopped the kiss and said "Do your best woman." And left.

Wendy who was shocked by the kiss suddenly felt very needy of the kiss yet in her outside appearance she still denied it.

* * *

"Next, Wendy Marvell" said the director.

Laxus who kissed Wendy backstage went back to his sit to see her performance, though his outside appearance was emotionless deep down inside he really wanted to see Wendy perform.

"Last performance today is Wendy Marvell" said the director

Wendy walked towards the centre of the stage and she was very nervous because crowds of people are watching her. So she just closed her eyes and breathes deeply

'I am going to be okay' she thought

She opened her eyes and saw Laxus watching. She was blushing realy madly and said "I am Wendy Marvell and I am going to audition for the role of the Princess"

Some people clapped and some shouted.

"I am going to sing Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson" she said in a fluent manner.

"GO WENDY!" Juvia shouted loudly.

Wendy smiled and turns to Laxus who is watching her very silently.

The music started:

_Grew up in a small town And when the rain would fall down I'd just stare out my window_  
_Dreaming of what could be And if I'd end up happy I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out But when I'd try to speak out Felt like no one could hear me_  
_Wanted to belong here But something felt so wrong here So I pray I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change And breakaway_  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget all the ones that I loved I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze Sleep under a palm tree Feel the rush of the ocean_  
_Get onboard a fast train Travel on a jet plane, far away And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun I won't forget all the ones that I loved I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors Swinging 'round revolving doors Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but Gotta keep moving on, moving on Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget the place I come from I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

After the music stopped, the judges were tearing from their eyes, seeing how much emotion that Wendy putted up on her performance she deserved a standing ovation. With that all three judges stood up and clapped, while some are crying from the performance some shouted "WE LOVE YOU WENDY."

Juvia cried from the performace, while Laxus in other hand went in front of the stage and kiss Wendy publicly which shocked all except Juvia who knew their relationship since the food court event where she only played dumb.

The kiss lasted 10 seconds, where all emotion of Laxus was poured into Wendy. In the other hand Wendy lost her outer self to her inner self and started responding to the kiss of Laxus. The kiss was sweet and gentle that Wendy almost fainted. Laxus who was kissing Wendy stopped and look at Wendy and said "I Love You, Wendy"

Wendy, who heard what Laxus told her push him away from her and ran away from him with tears filling her eyes.

**Please leave comments and suggestions so I can write more creatively:D**

**(Even though I suck in writing fanficsXD)**


	7. The Devil vs The Monster

**Sooooooo this is the 7th chapter:D**

**Enjoy haha:)**

**Chapter 7: The Devil vs. the Monster**

Wendy, a girl who was played by destiny, was running away from the auditorium as fast as she could. If destiny had just ignored her, she would be really happy but that's life.

While running away as fast as she could, she remembered the things that happen since she enrolled here in Tails. She clearly remembered the first time she saw the school:

_They were traveled all around the World as part of her father's job. One day, they went to a city named Magnolia which was prosperous and blooming throughout the years. And they visited the oldest school in Magnolia, The Tail High School._

_"Daddy! Daddy!" said the young brunette 5 years ago._

_"Yes, Wendy" her father said with joy._

_"Look, many beautiful buildings look" she said while pointing her fingers to the buildings of the Tail High School. _

_"Wow Wendy do you want to go study there after you graduated in middle school?" He asked._

_"Yes, daddy!" she said with full of joy._

* * *

While crying and running at the same time she didn't notice the road, until a big large truck came.

Wendy, who was prepared to die, was suddenly saved by someone. At first she didn't recognize the person but with its piercings and studs she finally recognized him.

"You okay twerp" he said with concern.

"Yes, than...k you very much" She said while blushing mildly.

"You want some coffee and towel?" he ask

"I'm sorry I forgot my wallet" she said embarrassingly.

"No prob, it's on me"

"Thank you"

They went to the nearest coffee shop and Wendy told everything that has happened to her since her days here in this school.

* * *

Laxus was chasing Wendy but he lost her. He thought kissing her in public would be the best plan to catch Wendy's heart, but it was really terrible. He had many relationships in the past years and that plan would always work but it failed for the first time. Now Laxus was approaching to a coffee shop to rest a little while, but he saw Wendy there with another GUY. 'Shit that guy is going to die' he thought and went to the coffee shop.

The greeting of the waitress was snubbed by Laxus and went to get Wendy. When Laxus took the arms of Wendy he said "Let's go."

"Let me go!" she struggled her arms.

"No let's talk" he said emotionlessly.

"No"

"Wendy I got you're…." Suddenly a punch came across Gajeel's face and stumbled down on the floor with his shirt soaked in coffee.

"Stay, away from my woman" Laxus shouted.

"You bastard" wiping the blood around his lips.

"Like you call yourself a bastard" he said mockingly.

"heh, you and me outside" he challenged and Laxus agreed.

Laxus and Gajeel left, all the people from the coffee shop went outside to see the fight. Wendy was dragged forcefully outside of the shop to see the fight.

When Laxus and Gajeel were outside the black studded student landed Laxus a surprise attack yet it was not proven very effective to Laxus for he dodge it quickly.

"You're no just for show, Dreyar" he said while launching another punch to Laxus.

"Heh, is that what you got?" Laxus said mokingly.

With that, Laxus countered the surprise attack using his right arm and use his other hand in punching Gajeel's abdomen. Yet Gajeel was able to resist the hard punch of the demon and use his reflexes to kick the abdomen of Laxus. And it was not very effective…

The fight continued several minutes in which Wendy was trying to stop the two boys, yet no avail. Both boys was dripping with sweat and blood and yet they were able to continue. Wendy thought that no one will win this fight so she shouted "YOU TWO PLEASE STOP!"

Suddenly the two boys stop punching and watched Wendy crying in the front of the crowd.

"I had enough if it" she said while crying.

Suddenly Charles came and said angrily "What happened?"

The two went silent and Wendy was brought by the friend in her dormitory. Laxus disappeared and Gajeel went to another direction.

**P.S**

**Personally I'm pretty satisfied with my works:)**

How about you?:D

**just leave comments**

**(I accept Negative comments)**

**:D**


	8. One More Kiss

**So this the ending:(**

**Chapter 8: One More kiss**

* * *

"Oh, Carla you should rest you got school tomorrow" Juvia said while bringing water to her dorm.

"I didn't protect her" she said and cried a little.

"Don't worry; it's not your fault Carla" Wiping Charles face using a towel.

"Thank you Juvia, well I need to rest so goodnight and take care of Wendy" Charles said with a small smile in her face.

"Sure thing Carla" Waving her left hand and smiled.

It was an unusual cold morning. Large fogs covered the whole School and of course the dorms too. Wendy, who just woke up from yesterday's drama was still crying a little. She couldn't understand her feelings to him. Deep inside her heart there was a little box called '_requirements for a boyfriend_' it stores the different characteristics who she wants to be her boyfriend. Neither of the characteristics listed was Laxus contained in that box and still she almost fell for him.

"Wendy!" Juvia shouted.

"Yes" Faking a smile.

"Get ready for school." She said with care. "Or we will be late."

"Sure" wiping her pre-tears from her eyes and smiled.

Their walk was silent. Neither one of them didn't want to say anything about yesterday's performance. Juvia knows that if she said anything that happened yesterday it could result to the breakdown of the poor blue-headed girl. And Wendy didn't want to ask questions about yesterday because it could result to an awkward moment. They both sighted.

* * *

"Laxus!" Macarov was schocked by the scratches and wounds that his grandson had. Never in his years thought his grandson would be injured so badly.

"No, pops no need to investigate I started the fight" He said while pulling himself in to his room.

"Laxus, you need medical attention this instant!" Macarove replied.

"NO!" he shouted. "I can do this myself" with that he opened the door to his room and closes it.

"Shit!" he let his anger out by throwing different things in different directions.

Macarov who was eavesdropping to his grandson's room soon realize that he must be take action or else it would be disastrous to Laxus and the school.

* * *

She was recovering very quickly from the incident and luckily the kiss from the auditorium didn't spread like wildfire and she was pretty thankful. The cast for the roles in The Rocker and the Princess was announced and she lucky enough that Laxus' name was not called and her name was not called too. Wendy laughed out loud when Juvia was announced as the Princess, because of her performance, just died in a comedic manner, yet her idol Gray was not called for the role as the Prince and the prince was strangely enough was Natsu Dragneel which Wendy didn't found him auditioning.

After 5 weeks later….

"Wendy! Kyaaaaa3!" Juvia fainted for the fifth time after her idol Gray-_sama_ texted her.

"There goes Juvia, inlove as always" Charles said while laughing mildly.

School was tough to the young bluenette, yet she didn't give up easily she worked harder than ever before and everything was according to plan to her. She made to the top 10 of her class; made more friends and many more, yet deep down inside there is someone missing even friends cannot fill up that void.

She decided that she needs some space from her life and went to gardens of the school to relax. While she was at the garden, a familiar figure emerged from the background and she thought she was seeing things. She rubbed her eyes quickly and saw the figure walking towards her.

'Laxus' she thought to herself.

"Wendy" He said in a depressing manner.

"What" she asked.

After that, Laxus kissed Wendy and quickly left.

All the void missing in Wendy's heart had just been filled with just a kiss and she who was really shock and heartbroken because she knows why Laxus kissed her. The kiss was telling her goodbye.

Her wish had been granted, removing that demon in her life, yet she felt very depressed. She didn't know what to do, she cannot move or response. 'Is that kiss really effective?' she thought

Finally after 10 minutes of questioning herself a single tear emerge from her tear sack "I think I like with Laxus" she said emotionless with a tear flowing to her cheek.

Laxus was walking towards the train station when he heard his name by someone.

"Wendy" he whispered her name for the last time before leaving.

* * *

**Of the First High School Life of Laxus and Wendy:DD**

**haha I fooled you:P**

**Now I'm making the Adult life of Laxus and Wendy so there will be a 10 year skip on the next chapter and **

**I'm gonna give you the TITLE of Chapter 9 haha (IT is really a sploiler) :)**

**The Next Chapter is...**

**The Thunder Tribe Corporation**

**haha remeber the name? well be prepared for the next chapters. There will be secrets to be revealed, Memories will be revived, and the comeback of?  
you know who is it? hahahahaha**

**THANK YOU! to all who have taken their precious time in reading this fanfic:D **

**Till we meet again:D**

**The Next Chapter will be uploaded by Sunday night(Philippine Time:D)**


	9. The Thunder Tribe Corporation

**I'm so sorry just!:(**

**I was to busy yesterday with all the crying and all the projects dragging me down (_)**

**I made this special this is Dedicated to my classmate that i will not mention the name for privacy reasons haha she liked the story(Even though my grammar sucks) haha so I thanked her made this chapter specially for her and all to all who are reading this story I also dedicate to all of you (")-_-(") **

**haha please enjoy and please Leave a review so i can improve more(Whether its a negative or positve review its okay to me) Y(-_-)Y**

I almost forgot I'm gonna lower the rate from M to R because i don't know how to write lemon scenes("-") though it is not really absolute, i can change it to rated M again someday:DDD(I will try to Make a lemon scene or study how to do it)

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Thunder Tribe Corporation**

10 years later…

"Welcome to the Thunder Tribe Corporation Ms. Wendy Marvell starting now I am your new boss" He said while smirking.

Wendy blushed madly

2 weeks ago…

Ring-ring-ring-ring

The sound of the alarm clocked broke the silence of a wonderful Sunday morning.

"Mnnnmm" Wendy reached her alarm clock with laziness and pushes the button that stops the ringing.

Wendy is now a fully pledge adult, after she graduated college with flying colors five weeks ago, is now living with her best friend Charles. Her high school years were the best and she doesn't remember anything about her first kiss or the demon, all she remembers was her happy memories.

Suddenly the doors to Wendy's room opened and a white haired girl came straight through wearing a formal dress. "Wendy! I'm going for a business trip today; I won't be back for 3 months so please take care of the house for me, will you?" she said while putting make-up.

"Sure Charles, why not?" Wendy said while fluffing her pillow.

"Thanks!" She said grabbing Wendy and hugged her and left the room.

* * *

"Mr. Dreyar, Mr. Dreyar" his recent recent secretary was calling him.

"What?" Laxus muttered.

"Sir Freed wants you in his office right away." She said.

"Tell him, I'll be right there" He said while bored.

"Hai" She said while closing the door.

Over the years, Laxus Dreyar was not seen by his classmates except his close friends like Freed Justin who is now currently the president and Bickslow was now the treasurer of their own corporation. Ironically it was called the Thunder Tribe corp. where even all the major companies combine its power there's nothing they can do. Some said that the corporation was built by Laxus himself then pass through Freed, but it just rumors that are circulating the whole office in which Laxus would punish them whoever spread such rumors personally whether it is a girl or a boy.

Laxus didn't change a lot, even though his muscular frames became bigger and his signature lighting yellow hair became shorter, he still didn't change a lot. When it comes to love, Laxus would always be number one. In fact he consider himself as a thunder God, because of his power, money and charm all mortal women always fall in love with him, in the sad part he does not return their love.

* * *

"Laxus" A greened haired man said.

"What is it, Freed" He said while stepping in the room and closing the door.

"Tomorrow I will have a business trip in a country so please you will be in charge staring tomorrow and I don't know when I will come back." Freed's voice was a little scratchy.

"Controlling the company huh?" Deep down inside his mind he saw the opportunity to destroy all the weak companies that opposed their corporation since Freed does not allow such heinous act; it's time to take actions.

"Yes, and just so you know" Freed's voice became darker and scarier, but it doesn't affect Laxus. "If you ever tried to do something to other companies you would take punishments beyond your control, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah" Laxus said mockingly.

"Good, and I almost forgot" Freed said while leaving the room holding the broad shoulders of Laxus. "You are also in charge in interviewing candidates for our model in our next project."

'Shit' Laxus thought. "Sure, why not."

"Good I'm counting in you, friend."

* * *

"Okay, now is a good time to search for a job" Wendy said with determination.

Wendy was jobless since she graduated in college and now was searching for a job in the internet. Though some jobs in the net was kinda boring to her, never the less she tried to contact them but no avail, and she was not qualified to some of them. It took her 3 hours of raw determination to discover a job in the net:

SEARCHING FOR A PERMANENT SECRETARY

QUALIFICATION:

AGES 18-30

HAS GRADUATED IN COLLEGE  
.

.

.

Please contact the Mr. Dreyar to this number: 09**********

Suddenly, Wendy realizes that there was something wrong she thought that it could be pretty disastrous if she ever contact the number. Yet, she saw a 5-digit number at the end of the ad with a dollar sign. Ever the less of the bad feeling she dialed the phone and proceeds in contacting the person. She never knew that the person she was contacting was her first love?!

Laxus was walking around the office when suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello, this is Laxus Dreyar how can I help you" He said formally unlike he normally do.

"This is Wendy Marvell and I would like the job posted in the internet" She said while scrolling her mouse. "As your secretary"

Laxus's jaw dropped. For the first time, the thunder God itself was pretty speechless, in fact he always loved Wendy since he saw her for the first time. But now, his first love was applying a job in his office as a form of secretary to him. He can't imagine the irony.

'He he he' He thought to himself. "Sure, why not Ms. Wendy you can be hired immediately but you need first to pass the interview." He said while smirking.

"Thank you Mr. Laxus" She replied immediately. "When will be the time and date of the interview?"

"Two weeks from now, Saturday" He said in a light voice. "Is it okay?"

"Yes, thank you very much" Her voice was pretty happy.

"You know where the main office is right?" He said while interring other room.

"Yes and thank you very much" As she end their conversation through the phone.

Laxus then dialed one of his cronies his phone.

"Bixslow!"

"Yeah?"

"Is there enough savings from the corporation to build a 5 star interviewing room" He asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"I want to build one, now as fast as possible"

"Sure"

"It must be done before two weeks from now got it?"

"Woah,why in a hurry?"

"Just build it for me, or else" Laxus voice became darker.

"Yes" Bixslow trembled with fear.

'Wendy' He thought while smiling.

* * *

As days past Wendy was preparing for the big interview. She studied the history of the Thunder Tribe corp. and tried to find Laxus Dreyar, yet there's no avail. Even an old picture of him was completely covered by a green haired guy and a lunatic young man, who Wendy recognized. She really prepared for the interview and she very determine to do her best so she can be hired immediately.

* * *

2 weeks later…

"This is it" Said whispered to her self trembling before the grand building of the Thunder Tribe corp.

Over her every own eyes saw the building so tall that one could thought that it could reach the heaven itself and the windows was shinning brilliantly as the sun covers it with raw sunlight. As she entered the building cold wind blew her own body and it was like inside heaven itself. She went to the counter and she saw the golden marble with a muscular young man holding thunder itself, Wendy thought that it must be just an attraction to the visitors visiting them, she didn't notice that it was Laxus itself.

"Excuse me" Wendy said with fear to the secretary who was cleaning her nails. "I am here for the job interview for the position as secretary of Mr. Laxus Dreyar"

The secretary turned around and saw Wendy.

"Wendy?" She said surprisingly

"Ammmm, I'm sorry who are you?" with a little blush covering her face.

"Oww, never mind" She said with a smile. "By the way my name is Evergreen."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Evergreen" As she bowed.

"You grew so much" She said with happiness.

"What"

"Ow nothing" Her voice became sweeter. "Well I'm just gonna call Mr. Dreyar"

"Hello"

"Ms. Wendy Marvell is here for the interview." Evergreen mutters' over the phone.

" Hehe" He chuckled. "Please fire my recent secretary, now"

"Sure, Mr. Dreyar" She said as she turned of her phone.

"Oww, Ms. Wendy right? Please use second elevator to go to the interviewing room" She said with a smirk.

"Hai, thanks" As Wendy hurried.

As Wendy went to the elevator her heart thump hard enough to be heard by her, she ignored it knowing its just nervousness. When she reached the elevator and pushing the up button, the door of the elevator opened and saw a woman crying in front of her eyes.

"Are you okay Ms" Wendy said with concern.

"Just stay away from me" She said while covering her eyes.

"Now now Cana, don't be such a Minnie to the kid" Evergreen shouted due to the distance.

With that Cana just past through Wendy and ran away.

"Wendy, you've got an interview so hurry now"

"Hai, but it that woman okay?" she ask with concern.

"Don't worry about her"

"Hai, thanks"

And Wendy entered the elevator pushed the 108 floor.

* * *

Laxus was sitting comfortably not even regretting firing Cana suddenly as his secretary even a little bit. He thought that it was the best to fire her to advance to his plan to Wendy. All this years, he would always think Wendy on his mind, even all women craving his body was not able to satisfy him even a bit.

Wendy in the other hand had forgotten Laxus. Since that day she had tried to forget him, though sometimes in her high school years she would think of Laxus, she would always cloud her head with studies and friends and soon she had forgotten him.

"Mr. Laxus" a childish woman entered the room.

"Yes?" He asked while starring out of the window.

"Ms. Wendy is now at the interviewing room" She said.

"Good, Mavis" He smiled at the clouds. "Take care of everything now, all meetings will be cancel or if they ever disobey my order they will pay harshly, got it" His eyes blackened.

"Hai" She smiled without worry.

As he stood up at the chair he said "This is it."

* * *

As Wendy stared at the doory she said "This is it."

She entered the room and only saw a chair and a table. The color of the room was pure white. As she examines it, she was shocked that they were made from pure crystals. She realized how rich their corporation was. She also examines the chair and table and as she sat and she looked closely the table, she saw a mark from the edges. That mark was a thunder, realizing the name of the corporation, she just sighted.

"Looking pretty there, Ms. Wendy" As Laxus entered the room.

She just blushed.

"Well, now let's start the interview" He smirked.

* * *

After 2 hours later…

"Where did you study in high school" He asked with a smile.

"In Tail High school "She just blushed for the six times in a row.

"And do you remember your first kiss?" He asked with a smirk replacing the smile.

"Excuse me?" She asked now blushing with different kinds of red appearing to her face.

"I said do you remember your first kiss?" he repeated.

"Sir Laxus its not very appropriate" She looked at him formally.

"Well then remember this" He went to Wendy and kissed her.

"Welcome to the Thunder Tribe Corporation Ms. Wendy Marvell starting now I am your new boss" He said while smirking.

Wendy blushed madly.


	10. A Fated Accident

I'm so sorry for the late upload of chapter 10...:(  
I know and I'm also truly sorry because it is a little(I mean LITTLE) short:(

though, please enjoy:)

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Fated Accident**

"Do you remember it now?" Releasing Wendy

Wendy stared Laxus for 5 seconds and suddenly slapped him hard. The slap echoed through out the room.

"You bastard" She yelled standing up and trying to slap Laxus again.

"You're not crying anymore Wendy, huh?" Laxus smiled then received the slap again.

"I don't know you and you kissed me!" She said filled with anger and rage.

"Don't you remember me?" he asked

"No, I don't!" She stands up and quickly went to the door. Laxus was shock, his plan didn't work and now kneeling before Wendy as she made through the door

"Wendy, please don't leave me" Laxus pleaded. For the first time in 10 years he pleaded for someone to don't leave him. He holds the wrist of Wendy and said: "Wendy"

"Let me go!" She said with a threatening voice. And quickly slapped Laxus causing to release her wrist and quickly ran away from the room.

Laxus followed Wendy until she used the elevator, which Laxus lost her. So he used the emergency stares to quickly go down to the main lobby. It took him 5 minutes to reach to the lobby and saw Wendy now entering a cab outside.

"Sir Laxus" Evergreen shouted.

Laxus ignored her and went outside.

Wendy was about to enter the cab when she heard a voice.

"Wendy we need to talk!" shouted the blond demon was approaching the cab.

"Someone's calling you ma'am" the black-haired cab driver said to the young bluenette.

"Let's go, I'II pay you better if we will leave sooner" She said.

The cab started to move and just in time Laxus suddenly gripped a handle of the car and shouted "Wendy!"

Wendy ignored Laxus and told the cab driver be faster. After 2 seconds the cab's speed increased and Laxus was forced to run faster while shouting to open the door. Now the speed of the cab increased drastically, yet Laxus did not give up proving to Wendy that I would do anything to earn her love.

After a few minutes Wendy suddenly heard a loud thud.

She turned around the back seat of the cab and saw a fallen Laxus lying in the sides of the road. She quickly ordered the taxi driver to stop and she went to Laxus who was filled with scratches from the road and blood flowing openly. She panicked and went to the taxi driver and called an ambulance.

* * *

"And that is the end of my presentation about our financial status for this quarter." Freed said in a cool and charismatic manner. Freed was in the country of Onibus trying to persuade different companies to invest to their own, recently he was in luck. Over 10 major companies attended his presentation; he successfully persuaded 3 of them.

After his successful presentation he went to his hotel suite, where he tried to rest for the whole evening. The country of Onibus was known to be a powerhouse in tourism, due to its unique culture, breathtaking beaches and spectacular plays. Freed was really having a relaxing time, no worries about the company, no annoying Laxus, no distraction, just nothing.

Freed went to a 5-star spa after his visit to his suite where he tried every thing from the massages until to the steam rooms. After his visit to the spa he went straight to his suite. While riding in his private car he wondered what are happening to his company now and he thought that it was too quite. He knew something is going to happen.

While daydreaming, his phone vibrated and he immediately snapped out and reached it. It was a message from Bixslow. At first he didn't opened the message for he knew that Bixslow was up to something again. Then suddenly his phone vibrated again and it was a call from Bixslow, he lazily pressed the call button and answered "What Bixslow, I'm enjoying my vaca….I mean the business trip."

"EMERGENCY" Bixslow said hastily.

"Whats the matt…" Before he continued

"Laxus is in the hospital" Letting Freed continue

"WHAT!"

* * *

Thanks for reading:)


	11. The Bastard Demon

Authors Note: So this is the 11th chapter...:) it was pretty inspiring to write fanfics because of the reviews of others:)))) So I'm very thankful and for Manda(A guest) thank you for reading my fanfic^^  
and others to:))))))

And also, I made an Omake(My treat) :) so please enjoy:)))))))) (")(^^)(")

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Bastard Demon**

"Damn! Wakaba turn around let's go to the nearest airport NOW!" He screamed as his tears started falling in his eye sacs. He never thought that Laxus would be hospitalized. Of all people he knew Laxus was stronger than most others, but hospitalized, it a different story. Now Freed was now sitting uncomfortably in his sit while dialing his private pilot, Alzack Connell, to prepare his private jet.

As the second pass, his heart began to beat faster and faster, now he remembered what Laxus' grandfather told to him before graduating.

_"Freed" A voice from an old man came ringing to the ears of young freed._

_"Yes, Mr. Macarov, how can I help you" He said while performing a traditional bow for respect._

_"Don't be so formal Freed haha" He said with a whimsical face._

_"Ah yes Macarov" Freed said while laughing lightly._

_"I'm here today to congratulate you, for graduating2nd in the whole batch this year next to my grandson, Laxus" Macarov said in a happy tone while looking at the window._

_"Thank you very much" Freed said while smiling._

_Now started to fall and the smiling expression of the cheerful old man began to burn, producing the expression of sadness and depression."Please take care of Laxus for me" Macarov said while he fell to the ground crying._

_"Macarov!" Freed's was in shock._

_"Promise me, Freed" He pleaded as Freed helped him to recover from his fall._

_"Yes, Macarov you've got me word" He said in an honest expression."Where's Laxus anyway?"_

_"He is far away from school grounds, I sent him far away from here" Macarov's voice began light for he knew that he was one of Laxus' friends or more like cronies."Please forgive Freed; I am only concern for the welfare of the school and Laxus."_

Freed's face darkened at first, shocked that Laxus left and it was pretty sudden. But he knew that the old man worked so hard to preserve the school and now he needs some respect. Than shouting Macarov about Laxus, he just tapped the shoulders of the old man and offered him to sit. "It's okay Macarov, I know what you have been through pretty tough, huh?" He said with concern written all over his face.

_"Thank you Freed" Macarov said._

_"No, I should thank you" Freed said while almost tearing. "Because without you, couldn't have afforded to go to this school and today I'm just some street teenager who sells drugs to strangers if I hadn't seen you 10 years ago."_

_"Freed" Macarov now was crying more hard._

_"Cheer up, Macarov"_

"Please whatever you do, please help Laxus" Macarov was beginning to stop crying."Even though his strong, he could be really helpless at times, I beg you Freed please help Laxus before I die" Swept his tears

_"You've got my word" Reaching for the hands of Macarov and began to tap it as a sign of contract._

* * *

__"Ms. Wendy Marvell" Someone with a white coat called.

Wendy ignored the voice, she was pretty mess up. She didn't expect to happen, it was all suddenly. "Ms. Wendy Marvell" Suddenly the coated woman appears in front of Wendy's eyes,

"I'm very sorry" Wendy said with a startled expression.

"It's okay Ms. Wendy" The coated woman said with glitters appearing all over her face. "I presumed that Mr. Dreyar is your boyfriend?"

"What?" Wendy's face came suddenly blushing lightly, "Ammmm I'm just ammm" Wendy was now blushing madly.

"Awwww, don't deny it, he told it himself" the coated woman chuckled of the awkward moment of Wendy to her.

"I'm very sorry but I'm just…" She said while playing her fingers as a sign of awkwardness to a stranger that presumed that he was her boyfriend.

"No worries, I will keep it a secret, kay'" The coated woman whispered to the ears of the young bluenette. "If anyone found out that you have a relation to Mr. Dreyar, they will literary eliminate you without consideration. I mean it."

The voice of the coated woman scared the life out of the young bluenette, though she knew that they have no relationship at all, she was still in danger since the blonde demon, or also called Laxus, presumed that they had a past together.

"I need to talk to Laxus right away" Wendy suddenly said to the coated woman.

"Sure, why not?" She said with a smirk."Be quite, kay? You two don't want other patients hearing all the noises coming from Laxus' room." Now the coated woman was laughing.

The coated woman directed, Wendy to Laxus' room. As Wendy entered she saw Laxus awake. When Laxus glanced at the poor bluenette he immediately called her "Wendy"

Wendy looks at him emotionlessly and walked towards him. Before she could slap him she said "Thank God you're all right" With a deep breath and a sign of relief.

"As your punishment, tomorrow you will live with me" Laxus said with a smirk before she could react.

When Wendy heard what Laxus said, the color of Wendy's face became pale and her legs shaken."L-live wi-wi-with YOU!?" She was completely shock.

"As thanks you can kiss me, woman" The blond reached for the lips of Wendy and forcibly kissed her.

"Laxus!" A green opened the door and saw Laxus and a woman kissed.

All hell breaks loose..

* * *

Omake: Before Wendy enters the room

"Hello this is Carla speaking may I help you" Carla said formally while typing the documents in her laptop.

"This is Thunder Tribe Corporation's president Laxus Dreyar" The blond said.

"May I help you, since we do not have any relation between business" Carla tried to make it formal conversation as possible.

"Starting tomorrow, Wendy Marvell will live with me as a daily secretary" He said.

"What? Wendy!" Carla's eyes widened and she became shocked."Ehem, I'm sorry for the informality but why is it concerning me?" She regained her cool.

"Because you will receive 100 million jewels as a sign of payment since you and Wendy live together and a complementary 5 months vacation in country of Bosco and a allowance of 5 million jewels while in vacation" He said while smirking in his phone."I forgot, tomorrow you will receive a platinum card. In there is the money stored it's all yours."

"What!" Her life flashes before her, since she almost broke, she didn't think of she would win a lottery, to come to think of it, it was 10 times bigger. "Excuse me, why would you give me such money?"

"Think of it, as a gift" He said. "Also, I'm borrowing Wendy for a while."

"But …." Before Carla could react, Laxus dialed-off his phone leaving Carla happy and confuse.


	12. A Long Night

**This chapter was done quickly so I'm very sorry everybody, though I think this chapter is kind of interesting...(I have no regrets) Anyways don't forget to criticize me whether its a positive or a negative review, I'm ready to accept for the sake of improving my fanfic:))))**

* * *

**Chapter 12: A Long Night**

"Laxus!" A green man opened the door and saw Laxus and a woman kissed.

All hell breaks loose.

After the kiss, Wendy fainted in which Laxus was really delighted. While Freed was really speechless of what he was seeing and the coated woman from earlier entered the room and saw poor Wendy on the floor lying after she fainted, the woman screamed. Laxus in the other hand was laughing. The event took exactly 10 seconds.

Freed suddenly approached Laxus and hit Laxus hard. "Laxus you moron" Freed said really pissed what was happening.

"Ouch, geez Freed will you cut some slack" Laxus grumped.

Freed ignored him. Deep down inside of him, he was very relief because Laxus was okay, while on the outside he was showing a little bit unconcern to the blond. "Who's this girl" He asked with his face showing nothing or more like hiding.

"She is my girl" The blond stood up picking up the Wendy and gently carrying her out of the room.

"Your girl?" Freed ask with much surprise. "Hey where are you going?" He asked again while Laxus was leaving the room.

"Hell yeah, If you or someone touches her without my permission, I kill you or them without a fucking consideration. Got that?" The eyes of Laxus darkened and the aura of the room began to dim, little by it affected Freed.

"Your such a possessive man" Freed said after he sighted and face palming himself. "Wait I thought that your release is due tomorrow?"

"So what, this is my hospital I can do whatever I do" He said continuing walking to the door carrying the fainted Wendy.

"YOU BOUGHT THE HOSPITAL" Freed was really shocked of what happened. He didn't know Laxus bought it."Where did the money come from" Freed was getting a little piss again.

"From the treasury of the corporation"

"WHAT" Freed screamed. "Do you know how much the whole hospital cost?"

"Yeah almost 200 million jewels"

"And how will you repay the company?" Freed was still shocked. "Do you know you can bankrupt the company?"

"That's why I'm taking over the company" Laxus said before departing leaving Freed as disappointed as ever before.

* * *

After 10 hours later…

"Where am I?" Her head was aching badly. She didn't remember what happen to her; she only remembered was the kiss. 'THE KISS!?' her screamed literally in her thoughts and tried to stand, yet she very comfortable in her position lying in the bed.

"So your awake, woman?" He suddenly surprises the blue-haired maiden.

"Wait! Where am I?" She said in a scared manner while trying to find anything to help her defend herself.

"Of course in my house" He said while carrying some kind of luggage in his arms.

"What!" Said by a scared and shocked Wendy who is still searching for a weapon

"Yeah, from now on you will live with me" He smiled and went directly to Wendy to mess her hair up.

Wendy just froze.

"Yeah and starting tomorrow you will work for me as my personal secretary" Still messing her rare type of hair.

Silent echoed through out the room as Laxus continued to mess up her hair. After some time he putted the luggage in the flooring. "And we will share the room together." He added.

Wendy's eyes widened and said "What do you want from me?" she was quietly tearing up.

"Don't worry I'm not that kind of person" He smiled. "Good night." He kissed the forehead of Wendy then fell to the bed only wearing his shorts.

Wendy did know what to do, so she just sneak quietly on the nearest sofa in the room and there she slept . It was really a long night.

* * *

**...I'm gladly open for suggestions, I don't bite (")(^^)(") I only scratch...joke:D **


	13. It Was Really a Long Night

**Okay people I'm back!:DDDD  
I'm really sorry for the Late upload, I was really busy.**

**So this is the 13th chapter of my fanfic so please enjoy **

**and also I don't own Fairy tail and its characters, but I do own the story of the fanfic:)**

* * *

**Chapter 13: It Was Really a Long Night**

Rather than sleeping besides the bastard demon, she went to the nearest sofa of the room and there she met her slumber. It was quite comfortable; it's was positioned near a large framed window that oversees the entire mansion's garden and artificial lakes, where large beautiful rare kinds of mangroves were planted near its shores.

Heavenly rays of moonlight passes through the window that creates a breathtaking light shades of white, which flows brilliantly to Wendy's entire body. She was awakened from the moonlight, shivering. Her feelings were mixed up; sadness, confusion, and a little bit of happiness to top it all of. 'Why all the people in the world, why me? Why does have to be me!?' she though while forcing herself to sleep.

While silence flowed all over the room Wendy was not able to sleep. She turns her body every five seconds, finding a good spot to sleep, but it was no avail nothing helped her. She was completely sleepless. 'What I'm going to do' she thought.

After her quick debate in her mind, her decision was to leave the room to find peace. She left quickly the room and was quickly lost between the rows of room. Her heart trembled in every step she does, there where no lights only rays of moonlight that passes through the rows of windows aids her to her unknown destination.

The hall was quite breathtaking; it was like walking in a castle. The floor was made of smooth high-class marbles, and the paintings, decorations and doors were made up of gold and diamonds. 'How rich is he?' She asked herself while walking around the hall.

Her heart still trembled as she walks. She was clouded with dark thoughts. As she went to the west of the house she saw a shadow in front of her and suddenly disappeared. Her eyes widened, feet shaken, and her heart trembled in fear, altogether. In fear of seeing a ghost she, ran for her life and there she screamed. She bumped into a large figure, the one she saw earlier. At first her eyes widened and she was unable to move, but the shadow clapped three times and the lights suddenly appeared.

"Hey, Woman its 12:30 a.m. go back to sleep" He said while grabbing, without her consent, her arms.

"I…I ca..n't sleep" She blushed deeply and trying to release her hands from the grip of the blond .

"Huh, can't sleep without someone hugging you, right?" He misunderstood Wendy.

"That's not what I meant!" She quickly denied.

"Me too, I can't sleep without you, Woman" He quickly released the hands of Wendy and grabbed quickly her entire body. There she quickly struggled from his grip.

"Let me go" She still continued to struggle from the strong arms of the sleepy Laxus.

"No"

Wendy continued to struggle, while Laxus carried her back to their room. Laxus was getting really annoyed by the bluenette's movements, so he spanked the bluenette's butt hard or more like groping. She suddenly went silent and Laxus walked quietly.

After a few minutes they reached the bedroom. Than letting Wendy go, he went to the bed and there he let go of Wendy, throwing her and hugging her before she escape from the bed.

* * *

At first Wendy tried to escape from the hug of the bastard demon and tried every trick from the book; from tickling to blackmailing (even though it was not really blackmailing more like threatening), it was not proven very effective. After a few more tries she gave up in escaping the hug.

'It's not quite bad though' Wendy whispered to herself. She finally got a good spot to sleep. It was comfortable, really comfortable. The body heat of Laxus was giving to her was flowing to their intersecting bodies. She was just cuddling from the hug of Laxus.

'What a nice smell' She continued cuddling and sniffing. The smell was very pleasant, a mix of ashes and lighting, she was quite enjoying the smell, but some reason she thumped real hard. And keep denying to herself that she has any past relation to him.

She turns around after a few minutes, she was awake. She saw Laxus' face and blushed hard. Never in her life would she blush in front of someone's face, except for Romeo. 'What a manly face.' His was really smooth and the thunder shaped scar from his face makes him more handsome, which made Wendy blushed more and thinking 'What kind of relationship do we have in past' she blinked twice before denying the question enough to awaken Laxus a little who was really a heavy sleeper.

* * *

Laxus in the other hand awakened but he was playing like he was sleeping, hugged her tight, and said "I love you, Wendy" before kissing her from the forehead and drifted back to sleep. It was really a long night.

* * *

**Thank you GUEST(A guest) for reviewing my story:)) I appreaciate that ALOT!:D **  
(")(^^)(")** And all who followed my story thanks I will post all of your names in the later chapters:))))) and I will also try to correct the other mistakes that was left from my previous correction.:**


	14. Romeo

**Hi Everyone!:D Sorry for late chapter, as usual I'm really busy between my Studies, sports, lovelife and creating this fanfiction...:)))  
Wellllll! Enjoy and please give reviews:))))) Thanks (")(^_^)(")**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Romeo **

"hmmm" Wendy moaned as she cuddle into the arms and body of a shirtless Laxus hugging her tight.

"Good Morning, woman"

She opens her eyes little by little and all she saw was Laxus in a blurry background, smirking in front of her face. Her body was cuddling in the huge muscular frame of the blond demon's body. She blushed hard from embarrassment and suddenly squeaked, "Ahhhhhh, what are you doing!" while pushing herself out of Laxus' body and grabbed the blanket to cover her in a comical manner sweating like a pig.

"Don't you remember?" He watches Wendy overreacts smirking his signature smirk first thing in the morning, while laying down on _their _bed with only his boxers on. He was clearly acting that something happened. Wendy was really thick-headed to understand.

She spaced out for a second and she remembered was she was moaning all night. Her face suddenly blushed hard, like a ripped tomato. "I…moaned?" Her eyes widened as she thinks or realized that they did 'that' last night.

'It cannot be.' her face began to pale. 'I wasn't drunk last night or…' Her body begins to shaken as she feared for the worse.

"he, you like it don't yah, what we did last night?" He teased Wendy, giving her more confusing words to give her much confusion. He likes Wendy better when she was confused or overreacting, it makes her so much cute.

'Like it?' Her face was really out of colors when she heard that word. "Li…ke it?" She gulped as she thinks of '_that'._ She began to imagine perverted thoughts of herself and Laxus doing that. She was almost having a nosebleed, deep down inside of herself.

"Yeah" Laxus face was moving closer to the face of Wendy, who was spacing out for a moment and didn't notice Laxus making his move to her. His body was filled with lust and wanted to release it, to poor Wendy, hard!

Laxus was going to kiss Wendy. He was really desperate for it, all those years waiting this day to come, waking up and giving her kisses her first thing in the morning. He would do anything for it; even it costs all the fortune that he worked so hard.

With a blink of an eye, the two lips collided, after two seconds the doors opened and a troubled Freed emerge from the background.

"Laxus wake up?" He saw Laxus and Wendy kissing.

* * *

Breakfast was silent, as the trios ate without any conversation going, but deep inside raging wars of thoughts were erupting to each other, especially Freed. Wendy's thoughts were neutral; shy about the situation earlier, and ate silently. While the thoughts of Freed was erupting of furriness, being very furious of the 'bastard woman' as he calls Wendy, flirtatious to his idol. And of coarse Laxus, who was really pissed on Freed because he interrupted him and his 'Woman'.

'Such a slut' Freed though with anger while he ate his bread emotionlessly, very far away from Laxus and Wendy's corner. He examines Wendy who is occasionally looking at Laxus. 'Why would Laxus, fell in love with this bastard.' He sips his cup of tea while glancing at Wendy far away.

'This is so awkward' she thought to her embarrassment. 'Will I introduce myself to myself to him?' she asked herself and glanced at Laxus eating silently. 'Okay I can do this' She decided herself filled with determination. She stood up from her chair and walks to the corner of Freed and confronts him. "Hi! I'm Wendy Marvel and I'm the newly hired secretary of Laxus Dreyar the vise president of the Thunder Tribe Corporation" She said without stopping to breathe. "From now on I'II be leaving with you guys, please take care of me!" She made a full Japanese bow to Freed. He was clearly snubbing her from the beginning.

Freed ignored her and too much of her embarrassment didn't move even an inch from her bow. After few seconds, much of the annoyance of Freed, turned to his side and looked at her. "Stand up" He said with a charismatic voice.

Wendy followed quickly.

"How much?" He asked her directly, while glaring at her like a jealous wife.

"Excuse me?" She was puzzled.

"How much do you want?" He asked again while sipping his last cup of tea, showing a proper sitting position to Wendy to show elegance to her.

"Ammmm…" Wendy couldn't speak. She was confused whether or not the green-haired man was angry.

"This is interesting..." Laxus walks towards Freed and Wendy interrupting them, his hands are both in his side pockets with a purple haired girl on his back following him. It was a woman, whom Wendy met yesterday.

"Yo" she smiled vibrantly, behind Laxus.

"Laxus, Laki" Freed called and went directly to them leaving Wendy confuse about the mood shift of Freed.

"Why so sad, Wendy?" Laki asked Wendy, still not leaving the back of Laxus.

"Ammmmm" Wendy was completely embarrassed.

Laxus though ignored the presence of Freed and walked towards Wendy. "Let's go" grabbing her hands and dragging her forcefully, too much Laki's dismay.

"Hey, that's not how you treat a lady" Laki scolded Laxus, for his behavior while Wendy blushed silently unable to react.

"tch" Letting go of Wendy's hand and looking at the ceiling blushing from embarrassment, "Let's go damn girl!" he shouted still blushing and turning around to hide it.

"Have you introduced her to us, _Laxi_?" She asked Laxus teasingly with a smirk, and it angered Freed ALOT.

"You have no rights to call him such name, you sadistic girl!"Freed shouted trying to protect Laxus by blocking his whole body into Laxus.

"Yeah right, " She teased Freed.

"You've crossed the line" Freed was angered and now he is capable of killing her without conscience. He swiftly went Laki and now trying to struggling her.

"Hahaha, try to kill me, _Ms. Dreyar_" Sticking out her tongue and ran quickly before Freed catches her.

"Damn, nakamas" Laxus mutters himself in disgrace, face palming his face. For the whole 5 minutes Laxus and Wendy watched them quarrel and killing of each other of anything that can be found from the large dining table. "I guess welcome to the family, woman" He said folding his arms and without looking at Wendy, smiling naturally.

Wendy was startled by what Laxus said. "What!" She squeaked.

* * *

"Thank you for investing to the Thunder Tribe Corporation." Bixlow smiled as he exchange papers with a purpled haired boy. "Without your sudden investment we would be bankrupt, did ya know?"

"You're welcome….ammmmm Mr. Bixs…low right?" He tried to pronounce the name of Bixlow right. "And it's my pleasure to be part of a large corporation like yours" He politely added.

"Hihihihi" Bixlow laughed. "What's your name again?"

"Romeo..." He smiled confidently. "Romeo Conbolt" He added.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading:D**


End file.
